Nice Enough
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: They walked side-by-side, letting their hands touch discreetly and smiling to themselves . It was nice enough . (Just TsuStar, a few one-shots I'll compile based on the title)
1. Chapter 1

The way the lights flickered across the roof in the morning could only be appreciated by two types of people in the world. The homeless and the early-risers.

_He _was the latter.

He watched the sun rise, his eyes half-closed, letting his turquoise irises wander over the world around him. His blue-hair was in a natural disarray and falling just over his brows. He rested his chin on his hands and his hands on his knees while he sat on the roof of his and his partner's condo. A light breeze forced him to blink.

His eyes flashed down in the direction of the window he'd climbed out of. His ears twitched at a sound only a highly trained assassin could hear. He let out a sigh. His time up here was limited.

Then a light smile graced his face. His time below was here. He stood up, taking a deep breath of the morning air and grinned.

"Today's gonna be good."

"Black Star?" He crawled over the side of the roof and swung in through his window, landing on his mat. He got up and walked over to the door just as his weapon began to open it. She stuck her head in and smiled. "Hi. Good morning Black Star, I'll have breakfast ready in five minutes."

He grinned and raised his thumbs. "Awesome! I'll be out in ten!"

"Um... We don't have that long, Black Star." She said pulling her eyebrows together.

"Well duh, I meant seconds!" He rushed over to his closet and began pulling off his tee rapidly.

She giggled and pulled away from the door, closing it silently. She walked over to their kitchen area shaking her head slightly. "That boy..."

She pulled the tea from the stove and poured herself a cup, then setting it back on the burner and lowering the temperature to keep it warm. She pulled a strand of hair from her face and cracked two eggs she'd pulled out from the fridge. When she finished cooking the eggs, she pulled them to sit on a slice of toast and set the plate on their table, only grabbing a container of fruit from the fridge for herself. She didn't particularly enjoy eggs, but she enjoyed the grin on her friend's face when he ate them.

"Hey Tsubaki, I forgot to ask. How'd you sleep?" Black Star asked as he strolled into the kitchen.

She smiled at him. "I slept well, thank you. How did you sleep Black Star?"

"Eh, not too good, but only cause someone as big as me has a lot of energy. It's no problem." Black Star said, shrugging and leaving a large grin on his face as he sat down to eat. "You're eggs are awesome, Tsu. I bet if you didn't have me as your partner, you'd be a chef or somethin'."

She smiled with pride at his compliment and the unusual nickname. "Thank you, Black Star. That's sweet."

He finished up his food quickly and leaned back, letting his arms stretch contentedly. He stood up and smiled at his partner who'd just finished her own food. "Kay, let's go Tsubaki. It's time for your god to bless others with his presence!"

She stifled a giggle and picked up his plate, placing it in the sink to clean up later. "Okay Black Star, let's go."

They left their home, walking side-by-side as they made their way to their way to their academy. Subtly, Black Star let his right hand touch her left one. Her eyes widened and she looked over at him from the corner of her eye, a light blush gracing her face. He let his gaze stay straight, but she noticed him biting his lower lip. She let her gaze wander in front of her and reached her let hand over to touch his right. They didn't hold hands, but it was nice enough.

They walked side-by-side, letting their hands touch discreetly, and smiling to themselves.

It was nice enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Her dark hair was down for once, and her clothes were casual. In her home, she didn't need to make an impression. So she lets her hair spread over her shoulders and down her back and lets the red wool of her sweater keep her warm. Her sweatpants weren't sightly, per se, but surprisingly comfortable.

She was comfortable.

He rarely got to see her this way. She spent so much time trying to make people like her and worrying about her appearances, that when she let herself relax, he was happiest.

She sat on the end of their couch, her knees pulled up to her chest and a cup of chamomile tea in her hands. Her eyes were trained on the steam coming from her tea and a small smile placed upon her lips. He was laying on the floor on his back, his arms behind his head. He wore his normal at-home clothes, his 'One Cold Night Star' Seether tee tonight and some orange khakis, and let his 'big' demeanor fall.

These times were the best. They could both relax and let their true colors show.

"Tsubaki?"

"Hmm?"

"You like that tea stuff, right?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "Yes I do, Black Star. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious is all."

"Okay then.." She let her gaze wander over his face, having a feeling that his musing was more than simple curiosity. His brow was slightly furrowed, as though in deep thought, and he was biting on his lower lip. She frowned slightly. "Black Star, are you okay?"

"Huh?" He looked over at her for a second then looked back up at the ceiling and grinned. "Nah, I'm fine. Just thinking and stuff."

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

"Just... nothing, really. But..." Black Star sits up and looks at his hands. "Your birthday's coming up, right?"

Tsubaki's eyes widened. She pushed some hair behind her ear and nodded. "Yes, next week... why?"

"Just... thinking 'bout getting you something. That's all."

It was a simple thing, just a birthday present. Not even the gift itself, but knowing he was thinking about it so deeply caused a light pink to grace her cheeks and a small smile to crinkle the corners of her dark blue eyes. "Oh. You know you don't have to do that, though, right Black Star?"

He shook his head. "All girls say that, Kid told me so. He said girls say they don't want presents but if you don't get them presents they go all crazy."

Her smile dropped. So it wasn't something thoughtful. Just friendly advice from a peer.

"Then I told him, 'nah, Tsubaki isn't like that. I can forget all kinds of things and give her the stupidest presents and she's still by my side.' But he got me thinking..." With this, his gaze rose to Tsubaki. "You _are_ always by my side, and you're pretty awesome to be able to handle how big I am. And I know I usually get you an autographed birthday card, and it's kind of tradition."

"Right. I just _love_ those cards." An unexpected burst of irritation on her part. He didn't seem to notice, thank goodness.

"I know, but you deserve better, so I've been thinking about what to get you." Black Star finished, rather anti-climatically. He stood up and sat on the couch, facing her. "So, have you been thinking about stuff?"

She paused at his sudden change in conduct and looked down at her tea. "Oh, I don't think-"

He spun around sharply. jostling the couch and causing Tsubaki to drop her tea on the floor, the cup shattering. "BLACK STAR!"

He turned back to her and shot forward, grabbing her hands. "Sorry, Tsu, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What's wrong? Why did you jump like that?" She asked, trying to push aside her aggravation for the moment.

"I heard people outside, sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out." He looked over at the mess on the floor. "I'm real sorry about-"

A loud knock on their door interrupts them and causes her to bring a hand to her heart.

"Hey Black Star! Tsubaki! Are you guys okay? I heard a crash!" It was Maka.

"Maka, just bust the door down, if they're hurt they won't answer." Soul, too.

"But if they aren't hurt, they will! You always rush into things!"

"They haven't answered yet, _now_ can we go in, Tiny-Tits?"

"Maaakaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Maka! No, don't-"

"CHOP!"

Tsubaki giggled and rubbed her temple. "Go, Black Star."

She looked up at him to see his gaze focused on her face. She blushed. He didn't seem to notice. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

She nodded quickly and his signature grin appeared just as fast. He pecked her cheek. "I'm still sorry Tsu."

And he was gone, out the door to chat with Soul.

And he'd said it again. 'Tsu'.

"Hi Tsubaki!" The female weapon looked up to see her friend Maka looking down at her with a small smile.

"Hi Maka, how are you?"

"I'm good! Soul and I came over to invite you and Blackstar on a two-meister mission. We figured you two could use a soul or ninety-seven, so why not come with us while we can guarantee one?" She offered.

Tsubaki looked over at the doorway to see Black Star looking over at her to see her response. Soul looked like he was waiting for an answer from him. She gave him a questioning gaze and his eyes said 'no' while his shoulders shrugged.

Always so proud.

She sighed and pretended to yawn. "I'd love to Maka, but Black Star and I had a long day, so I think I'll be going to bed soon."

Maka frowned a little but nodded. "Okay, I understand."

"Sorry your god can't show off today, you'll have to wait till the next time when his goddess is fully up to it. All well-rested and stuff." Black Star said like it was a shame.

All three surrounding him raised an eyebrow when he said 'his goddess', but decided to let it go. "Well, let's go Soul. We don't need anyone else dying cause of this guy."

"Yeah, we can take 'em both out anyhow." Soul said confidently.

The assassin and his weapon waved the two off and Black Star let out a long sigh. "Thanks Tsubaki."

"No problem, Black Star." She looked down at the glass on the floor.

Before she could say anything, he waved his hand in the air. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault, I'll clean it up."

"It's okay Black Star, I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Well I don't want _you_ hurting _your_self." He said, making his way over to the closet for the broom.

She leaned back and lifted her hands in surrender. "All right, Black Star."

Sometimes he can be a bit thoughtful about things, and while it wasn't most of the time, it was still often enough. Even if he blew it off or forgot about it later on.

It was nice enough that he tried.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubaki smiled at her week-old tea set as she pulled it out to make a new pot of chamomile tea.

She'd been convinced that after their conversation about her birthday, Black Star would have forgotten all about the gift he was thinking of buying her. But true to his word, he'd gotten her a new set to make up for the cup she'd dropped a month ago.

She poured water into the pot and rest it on the stove, smiling at the thought of her meister.

She picked up one of the small cups and studied the delicate design along the side. Camellia blossoms. She then turned the cup and giggled, remembering the comment he'd made about traditions. His signature graced the bottom of the teacup.

Tsubaki set the cup down and turned to the living room, looking at her half-asleep partner. "Black Star?"

Black Star turned his head toward his weapon's voice and rose a brow. "Whut."

Tsubaki smiled at him apologetically. "I know you don't like tea, but I'm still going to offer."

Black Star grinned and shook his head. "No thanks, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki nodded and turned back to the pot. "You know, it's been awhile since we took a mission, Black Star."

Black Star sat up and scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess it has. It's only cause the missions aren't big enough for me, though."

Tsubaki tucked some hair behind her ear. "Well, maybe we can take a few easy ones. Just for the time being, until we can get a 'big' mission."

Black Star frowned. "But we need a challenge, otherwise the souls weren't well-earned."

Tsubaki sighed. "Well, we only have five souls, Black Star. Soon enough, Lord Death's going to notice our low soul collection rate and-"

"And I'm the meister, so I decide which missions we take and when we take them."

She flinched at his hard tone and averted her gaze. Her voice lowered itself to a whisper, "Right."

Tsubaki let her hair fall like a curtain over her face. She took the pot off of the stove and poured the unfinished tea into the sink, watching it swirl down the drain. She turned on the water to let it rinse through.

Tsubaki her a groan behind her and a few seconds later, arms around her torso. She gasped in surprise and her arms rose as if to pull her out of the sudden trap.

She looked down to see two, muscled, tan arms wrapped around her middle. She felt a weight press itself into her back. "I'm sorry."

Tsubaki spluttered silently and kept her wide eyes trained on his arms. Soon, though, she smiled slightly and lowered her arms over his, placing her hands over his own over her stomach. "It's alright, Black Star."

He sighed in relief, pressing his cheek into her back. He kept forgetting himself around her. He got so relaxed around her, he forgot that he needed to stay on his feet. After all, she could go from strong-willed and giggly to delicate and fragile and all the things he treasured her for.

People call him the bastard?

Try looking at all the full-grown men willing to swing a few punches at a child. People who were born to a new generation without the Star Clan and still beat up on him for it. Everyone seemed to find something wrong with _him_ and nothing wrong with _themselves_.

But not Tsubaki. Not her. She listened to his whole spiel, listened to every word he said. _Then_, she made her opinion.

She saw nothing wrong with his goals.

She saw nothing wrong with his past.

She saw everything wrong in his assassination, but let's face it. He should have been able to get his bigness under wraps a while ago.

And, unlike everyone else, she thought little of herself. She grew up being complimented for her genes, for her namesake. But Black Star of all people knew what little a namesake meant without action to back one up.

He would never back up his namesake's previous meaning. He would surpass God, not for the Star Clan, but for _himself_.

That's what drew her to him. What other people called 'egocentric' about him, she called 'confident'. She was awed by his determination to free himself from the curse brought upon him by his involuntary birth.

She'd felt trapped within the Nakatsukasa name. She didn't feel she could escape, she didn't feel worth the respect she got.

Unless the respect came from Black Star. Because his compliments were sincere. He means every word he says.

And while his brutal honesty can be a bit annoying at times, to her it was wonderful. A gift. Refreshing.

"We'll take a mission tomorrow, alright?"

"We don't have to, Black Star."

"We're taking a mission." With that, he pulled away and reached over to the cabinet where her tea was. He pulled out a few bags and splayed them across the counter. "Now, let's make some tea. Only the best will do for gods like us, right, Tsu?"

She giggled and nodded. "Right."


End file.
